On June 8th, 9th and 10th, Dr. Hoogstraten met with the Pediatric Division members in St. Louis. This included the Division's Executive Committee, the chairmen of Pediatric Surgeons, Radiation Therapists, Pathologists and the Principal Investigators from twenty-eight of the thirty-two member institutions. Two major decisions were made: to separate from the Adult Division and form a new Pediatric Group; and to elect Dr. Teresa Vietti as Chairman of the newly formed group. The name will be selected at a later date. A Scientific Support Committee was formed, which will be responsible for the scientific direction of the group. This Committee will report directly to the Group Chairman and the Executive Committee and will interface with all disease committees. It will suggest scientific avenues that need investigation to the disease committees and review proposed protocols for scientific merit. Dr. van Eys has been selected by Dr. Vietti to chair this very important committee, but his appointment is dependent on confirmation by the Executive Committee. This revised budget was prepared by Dr. Vietti under the advice and guidance of Dr. Hoogstraten. The new Operations Office will be located in St. Louis.